Swimming Pool
by Kazuki Landen
Summary: Um... Rei and Kai are at a poolside in Italy, and something bad happens. Bit of drabble. Not slash.


Rei is lying on a sunbed, dressed only in his navy blue trousers

A bit of drabble, which I may expand on if it works.

With new and improved grammar and punctuation!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Rei is lying on a sun lounge, dressed only in his navy blue shorts and red headband. His bare chest is tanned a light brown, as is his face, and he is eyeing up several girls in bikinis through half closed eyelids.

One of the girls notices him looking and beckons to him, giggling.

Rei stands, graceful as always, and makes his way over to her. "What's your name then, beautiful?" he murmurs, flirting with her.

"Rosa, what's yours, handsome?" She flirts back, giggling slightly.

"Rei. Rosa…" He rolls the name off his tongue. "Cute…almost as cute as you." He knows it's cheesy, but she seems to like it.

She laughs, then freezes as a shadow falls over the two of them. "Jeff… this isn't what you think."

"Oh, it is, I can tell." Rei turns and sees the speaker, a burly teenager of about seventeen in swim shorts.

"Hey, I don't want any trouble-" Rei begins, standing and stepping backwards, away from the other male, holding his hands out before him in a submissive gesture.

The taller teenager glares fiercely. "You were coming on to my girl. I don't like that."

Mentally, Rei rolled his eyes. Big _and_ stupid. Bad combination. He turns his back, ready to walk back to his sun lounge, and is grabbed from behind by a pair of hands round his throat.

Choking, he manages to turn his head. The teenager is red with anger, though he is not holding Rei's throat too tight.

"Jeff, leave him alone!" Rosa yells, grabbing one of 'Jeff's' arms. He brushes her away, and as he moves so does Rei. In seconds, he is loose, and the older male is staring at him in amazement.

"Do that again and I'll throw you in the pool." Rei grins, then marches away, ready for the attack that is bound to come. Jeff charges, with an in-articulate roar, and Rei grins as he hears the noise, then flips the teenager over and – as promised – throws him in the pool.

--

**Several hours later…**

Rei is asleep. At some point Rosa has come to lie down on the sunbed next to him. She is also asleep. Kai is there, three seats along from them. He is half-awake, aware, but his eyes are closed. Like Rei, he is wearing only shorts; even his arm-guards are off in the heat of the Italian day.

The teenager from earlier walks towards Rei, along with two others that appear even more stupid. They stand in a circle round his sun lounge. He wakes up slowly, blinking at them. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"No." The boy steps forward, close enough that Rei can practically smell him. He grabs Rei's arms. As if this is a signal, (which it probably is) the other boys grab his legs and the three of them heave the younger boy off his sun lounge.

Rei tries to wriggle free but as soon as he gets loose of one boy, one of the other two grab the limb that isn't held. Escape route unavailable, he takes the only other alternative – "Kai! Move your sorry butt and give me a hand! _Kai!_ K-" His shouts are cut off as he is flung violently into the pool.

Kai is fully awake now, and saw Rei get thrown in the pool. He stands up, fury radiating from every line on his body. "You imbeciles! He doesn't like water! He can only just bloody swim!" he hisses, glancing at the deep place where Rei was shoved in. His eyes widen, as he can see little sign of the cat-like boy but a few bubbles, making their way to the surface, and a barely struggling form. "Rei!"

He swears, then turns to the three other teenagers, who are only just as tall as him "When I come back I am going to _hurt_ you." The teenagers cower in the face of his fury. Kai turns, and runs towards the pool, then takes a spectacular dive, to land neatly in the water just to the left of Rei.

--

As I fall in the pool, my head strikes something hard. I open my mouth to shout again, but water rushes in. I choke, and my vision gets darker and darker…

--

Kai dives to the bottom of the pool, where he can see Rei lying on the floor, his lips slightly parted and his eyes loosely shut. Kai takes hold of Rei's waist and swims back to the surface. He dumps the younger boy on the edge of the pool and kneels down beside him, turning Rei's head to the side, his sopping wet hair hanging over his face in thin strands.

Kai feels frantically for a pulse and when he can't find one on either Rei's neck or wrist, he places his hands on the younger boy's chest and starts to press hard, counting under his breath as he does so. By the time he reaches 10, a small crowd has gathered and are watching him. Someone has already gone to call an ambulance. Rosa is standing at the front of the crowd, tears pouring silently down her cheeks.

Kai reaches 15, and stops pressing. He moves to Rei's face and, holding the boy's nose, places his mouth over the others and blows hard. He turns his head away and takes a breath, then turns back and blows again. Each time, Rei's chest rises and falls.

As Kai turns his head for the second time, Rei coughs, and water floods out of his mouth and onto the poolside. He carries on coughing, but it is getting worse. Kai pulls him upright and the coughing subsides, though Rei is still spitting out water.

He clings to Kai, his eyes tightly shut. Kai rocks him back and forth until some of his shaking has stopped. "Kai…Thank you, thank you, thank you…"

"You ok now, Rei?" Kai asks in a quiet, almost gentle, voice.

"I think so," Rei whispers, then gets to his feet. He takes one step towards Rosa, then falls forward. Rosa catches him as he stumbles, and manages to holds him up as his head hangs low. "Why can't he walk?" she asks Kai, terrified of what might be wrong.

"I think it's just shock. He hates water, and he nearly drowned. The ambulance should be able to sort him out." Kai swings Rei up into his arms and moves towards the entrance of the pool. The crowd obediently parts in front of them, some of them looking at Kai in awe and admiration.

Rosa follows the two of them to the waiting ambulance, glancing worriedly at Rei as she walks after him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ta-da! Am I good or what!

Thanks to everyone that reviews.

Kazuki Landen


End file.
